Zuko's Guardian
by Reaching-4-4eva
Summary: What would happen if Zuko had a guardian? And also if the guardian happened to be a girl? What would happen if he fell in love with her? Please read! It may be weird at first! But it gets better in the 2nd chapter!
1. The Mystery Guardian

"Zuko's Guardian"

Chapter One: "The Mystery Guardian"

The night wind comes through the window of each corridor of the fire bender's ship. Each fire bender sleeps with ease and calmness. Except, of course, for the young Prince Zuko. This night he ponders of the Avatar, yet again. Either to take him down, or to stalk him forevermore until the full capture. He thinks about these things and they just get him frustrated or angry.

**"Why can't I catch the Avatar? And where is he now?"** Questions like these are always answered but he was never able to accept it. And why can't he?

The next day, the Prince wakes up and stretches himself out of his bed. The cool breeze of the morning air passes through his body and spread out in his room. He slips on his clothes and positions his ponytail.

**"Zuko, come quick it's important," **his uncle calls. Prince Zuko walked through the halls and doors of the ship and onto the deck where his Uncle called.

**"What is it Uncle? Is it about the Avatar?"** Prince Zuko asks desperately.

**"No, this ginseng tea is delicious!" **Uncle Iroh compliments as he drinks his tea. Zuko's eye caught a teenager who was just next to his uncle. Considering the armor and the uniform, he seemed to be a fire bender. The crimson of the feather blew wind the distant wind, and he kept his arms behind his back looking like a very serious teenager. Because of his physique, he was surely a boy.

**"Uncle, who is this-this-stranger?" **Prince Zuko talks in an angry voice and glares towards the young teen.

**"Why this young teen is a 15 year old boy, who can really make delicious tea and-"** Uncle Iroh was interrupted by Zuko.

**"NO! WHO-IS-HE?" **Prince Zuko asks slowly and specifically.

Uncle Iroh continues to sip his tea. He then pauses and starts talking, **"If you want to know so badly, he is Kiro. And he is one of the best warriors in the whole empire. But for now, he is your guardian."**

Right after Zuko heard that his head was about to explode. **"My guardian? MY GUARDIAN! I don't need a guardian! I am perfectly capable of catching the Avatar by myself! Why do I need a guardian?"**

Uncle Iroh places his tea on the table and speaks , **"Prince Zuko, this guardian of yours will teach you how to fight with grace and swiftness. Not to mention your strength! You need to improve on that too! I'm tired of teaching you these things!" **He picks up his tea and continues to drink it, **"I want to enjoy my ginseng tea and food servings."**

Prince Zuko clenches his fists harder and grinds his teeth, **"Uncle, I won't be trained by this 'guardian' of mine! I am strong and swift and gra- No, I am not graceful and I don't wish to be! But anyway, I can train myself!"**

Uncle Iroh was about to respond, but the young teen stops him. He walks up to Prince Zuko and they meet eye to eye. Their glares and grim expressions challenged each other. **"Why Prince Zuko why don't we have a little, say, fight. Then we shall see if your training is needed. I stay if I shall. But if not, then you may do whichever you please. Do you agree?"**

**"Yeah whatever. We fight at noon."** Prince Zuko walks away then turns back to the teen. **"Got it?"**

The teen does a simple bow and walks away. Both walk the opposite side. And didn't bother to turn back. **"He won't be long."**

**"And why do you say that young guardian?" **Uncle Iroh asks after taking another sip of tea. The young teen turns to him. **"Uncle Iroh, its 2 minutes til noon already. He'll be back." **

**"Kiara, please." **Iroh went back to sipping his tea. **"I trained you since birth, you can't fool me. Now you can start talking like yourself." **

**"Heh. You old rat. You always spoil the fun." **The voice of a man turned to that of a female. Uncle Iroh turned and he starred at her with a weird look. She had her hands on her hips.

Uncle Iroh puts his tea on the table. **"It is quite unsuitable for a man to rest his hands on his hips."**

**"Oh, I'm quite sorry!" **Kiara quickly straightens her back. **"I guess I'm just used to it."**

**"Enough talk, why are you here, Kiara?" **

"**Me? I'm here to train Zuko, like you said, Uncle." **

"**I know that is not your main priority. I can sense it. Who sent you here?"**

Kiara sighed and looked at Iroh with grief, **"My father."**

"**Now we are getting somewhere. Continue.**

"**My father sent me here to train with you. But I don't need anymore training! My father wants me to become stronger! But I am already strong enough! Uncle, you can see that! Can't you?"**

"**No…Can I have more tea?"**

Kiara had an annoyed look on her face, **"Uncle!"**

"**Aw, plleeaassee! You make delicious tea! May I have more?"**

"**Ugh, after we have this talk, okay?"**

"**Well then stop holding us back."**

"**Ugh."**

"**Where were we?"**

Kiara had a bored exression on her face and talked with a dull voice, **"'But I am already strong enough. Uncle, you can see that. Can't you.'"**

"**Well, Kiara. I haven't seen you in battle for the past 5 years. I can't tell whether you improved or lost it."**

"**I'll prove my strength to you when I've had the battle with Zuko."**

"**Yes, that is quite alright. May I have more tea, now?"**

Kiara laughed and poured more tea into his cup.

"**I'm ready,"** Prince Zuko said as he came through the main door of the deck.

And so Kiro(now known as Kiara) stood up and positioned himself(but we now know her as a girl). They stood on either side waiting for the sun to set on the horizon. Who knows what could happen!

END OF CHAPTER


	2. A Girl?

Chapter Two: "A Girl?"

2 opponents were in position to fight each other. They awaited for the sun to set among the horizon and the wind was as steady as it could possibly be. No one made a sound as this was really an amusement. Uncle Iroh still sipped his tea and observed carefully. The sun was to set before them, thus beginning the fight.

3…2…1…SLASH! A quick burst of fire came cutting through the wind in order to hit the opponent, Kiro. A quick dodge was able to avoid the heat of the burning gas. Another stroke of fire was to damage Kiro. Not a scratch came upon the young teenager. A simple smirk was set on Kiro's face. The expression of the young prince was angered. He jumped up with the wind and did an air kick towards Kiro. His moves were fierce and dangerous. But this didn't affect Kiro at all. As Zuko was about to make an impact to Kiro, Kiro stretched out his arms and put his right hand in front of the other, waiting for him to come. Zuko made the impact, but Kiro grabbed his legs and simply twisted his legs causing Zuko to fall upon the ground. Kiro kicked Zuko viciously against to the window of the deck. Zuko was even angrier. He was confident about winning and will never give it up. He got up and had a plan in his mind. Zuko did another air kick and Kiaro got in the same position as before, just like Zuko predicted. Zuko made the impact but got in another position as Kiro grabbed him. Kiro was unable to grab one of Zuko's legs and didn't expect that. He was at an angle in which he was hanging down. And so, with this, he bursted up, and kicked Kiro down with his other leg, and landed safely. Kiaro's back slammed against the ground and his helmet flew off to the other side of the deck. Silky black hair flew down Kiro's head, with drips of blue at the bottom tip, he turned away covering his face. Zuko squinted at Kiaro knowing that he couldn't be a male. Zuko layed his hand on Kiaro's shoulder, and turned him around. Kiro isn't a boy, HE'S A SHE (but of course, my audience knows that from chapter one)! Zuko flinched back in shock. She had deep blue eyes, and white completed skin that was as soft as a cloud. Zuko took a few steps back until he reached the wall of the deck.

**"You-You- You're a girl?" **Zuko yelled.

**"Yeah, I am…Hey, you're a girl too, right?" **Kiro asked, turning back into her female voice.

Zuko changed his expression to an angry one, **"WHAT? NO YOU IDIOT! I'M A BOY! DO I LOOK LIKE ONE TO YOU?"**

**"Well, if you didn't why would I be asking you?"**

**"What? GRRR! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?"**

**"Just as stupid as you asking me if you looked like a girl."**

**"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! I'M A BOY! A BOY!"**

**"Oh..really?"**

**"NO-DUH!"**

**"Oh, so you are a girl?"**

**"NO I'M NOT! I SAID I AM A BOY!"**

**"But you said no when I.."**

**"I WAS BEING IRONIC!"**

**"So are you ironic or sarcastic?"  
"NEITHER!"**

**"So you are a girl?.."**

Zuko placed his hands on his head and squirmed around, **"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Your making my brain hurt!"**

**"LIKE YOU HAVE ONE!"**

**"Speak for yourself.."**

**"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?"**

**"But your still talking to me."**

Zuko twitches and bangs his head against the nearest wall.

**"Whoa, talk about anger management."**

**"I thought you were smart at first."**

**"And I thought you were really a boy."**

Zuko turned back to her with flaming eyes, **"I JUST GOT THROUGH TELLING YOU THAT I AM A BOY!"**

**"No, you didn't answer my question."**

**"BUT I JUST SAID I WAS A BOY!"**

Kiro flinched back and gave him a weird expression, **"You 'were' a boy? What happened? You cut off your.."**

A flaming background started to appear behind Zuko's back, **"I'M A BOY! I AM A BOY! A BOY! A BOOOOOYYY!"**

**"Then why didn't you just say so?"**

The flaming background behind Zuko became even bigger.

**"Man, is it hot in here."**

Zuko calmed down and cooled off. The background of fire began to slowly decrease. Zuko breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling. He slowly walked up to Kiro and took a glance at her. Without hesitating, he grabbed her by the collar and picked her up, **"WHO IN AVATAR'S MIND ARE YOU? TELL ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE BURN OF YOUR LIFE!"**

Kiro smiled and laughed loudly. Zuko was puzzled at her response. She continued laughing and laughing that is finally came to the point where Zuko put her down.

**"What? What are you laughing at?"**

**"Y-Yo-YOU! AHAAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"What? What did I do?"**

**"Your so-HAHA- so-HAH-so bmpf -AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAA!"** Kiro rolled unto the floor and continued to laugh out loud. If you were to look at Uncle Iroh, he was also laughing, but he was trying not to while sipping his tea (boy does he just love that tea or what?).

Zuko looked around and stayed confused, **"What's going on here? Is this some kind of joke?"**

Kiro stopped and got up, all red and teary, **"Okay-HAHA- I'm done! I'm done!" **She stopped and popped her neck then turned back to her original color. **"Yeah, I'm done."**

**"Good now, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"**

**"Well….Uncle Iroh?"**

Uncle Iroh also stopped laughing and was finished with his tea. He got up and put his arms in a Chinese position. **"Zuko, meet Kiara."**

**"K-K-K-KIARA!"**

"Hi Zuki!"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Introduction

**I'D LIKE THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!...just not in a emotional way...Umm...this chapter is not really funny, but I promise that the next chpater will be funny! Please read! I beg of you! I got 3 kids who aren't real and I don't wish to have any!**

* * *

Chapter Three: "Introduction"

Zuko left his mouth open wide and stared at her. He was very shocked at this surprise and was silenced. Kiara and Uncle Iroh smiled at him with laughter in their minds.

**"K-Kiara?" **Zuko said slowly and peacefully.

**"Yeah?" **Kiara answered, still smiling.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, **"Who's that?"**

Kiara glanced at him and was quickly tempered. She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth knowing that Zuko didn't remember her. **" HOW COULD YOU NOT REMBER ME? WE'VE, LIKE, KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR THE PAST 10 YEARS!"**

**"No clue."**

**"Ugh….C'mon Zuki! We've been training buddies and to top it all off, I'M THE ONE WHO MADE YOU BALD!"**

**"Wha-I'm not bald! I still got some hair left!"**

**"Yeah, if I didn't put some hair growth!"**

**"I'VE ALWAYS KEPT MY HAIR LIKE THIS!"**

**"THAT'S BECAUSE IT NEVER GREW BACK!"**

**"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THESE INSULTS!"**

**"INSULTS? I'M JUST TRYING TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY!"**

**"CALLING ME 'BALD' IS AN INSULT!"**

**"YOU SHOULD TAKE THAT AS A COMPLEMENT BECAUSE YOU ARE BALD!"**

**"I SAID I'VE GOT SOME HAIR LEFT!"**

**"Forget it! We are just gonna end up in the same result."**

**"Yeah, this won't solve anything."**

**"Tch, yeah."**

Uncle Iroh walked toward the 2 and said, **"Great, now that you 2 stopped fighting…." **BANG! TINK! Uncle Iroh hit both of them on the head with a frying pan, leaving them both to rub their heads with great pain. **"I've never seen the both of you act so childish in my life. This is not how we react to certain events. You should be ashamed."**

**"Sorry,"** the 2 said, angrily, turning the opposite direction.

**"Good," **Uncle Iroh concluded, **"Now let's talk over a nice cup of ginseng tea."**

10 minutes later…

**"Training buddies?"** Zuko asked curiously. **"Wait, was she the girl who threw cakes at the mutated bunnies? (I don't know what they are called in this story, but it's not the lemurs. I know what they are, Momo is a lemur. But it's a mixture of bat and monkey, so I don't know what the rabbits are called. It could be a mixture of something else I don't know.)"**

**"Yup."** Kiara answered.

**"And the girl who drowned in a 2 inch mud puddle?"**

Kiara glared, then answered, **"Yeah."**

**"And the girl who believed she could fly, but ended up drowning in the puddle?"**

Kiara continued to glare, but answered, **"Yes, Zuko."**

**"And the girl who ate crap thinking it was chocolate?"**

**"IT HAD PEANUTS IN IT AND IT WAS WRAPPED IN A WHITE TYPE OF TISSUE!"**

**"And the girl who…!"**

Kiara covered his mouth and yelled, **"Okay! I think you remember me now!"**

Zuko took off her hand and asked, **"But if you knew me already, then why did you think that I was a girl?"**

Kiara gave a glittery smile, **"I wanted to see if you still had the same temper!" **

**"Some friend you are." **

**"I was just testing you."**

**"Hey wait a minute….WHAT ABOUT THE WHOLE GUARDIAN THING?"**

**"Oh yeah, that...Uncle Iroh?"**

**"Your training with start tomorrow," **Uncle Iroh said after taking another sip of tea.

**"WHAT!" **Prince Zuko yelled. **"I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE?""Boy, you sure do love to yell,"** Kiara said in the background, **"That was no joke," **explains Uncle Iroh, **"Throughout the whole battle, Kiara didn't have a single scratch. Not even from for last attempt. You definitely need training."**

**"That's right, Zuki!" **Kiara teased, **"Your gonna be taking orders from me now!"**

**"Great…." **Zuko said sarcastically.

**"It's not my fault you're a prince."**

**"Yeah, and it's not your fault why you ate crap, huh?"**

**"…."**

**"Yeah, that's what I thought."**

**"Baldy…."**

**"I STILL HAVE HAIR!"**

**"But your mostly bald…"**

**"Oh, and that's not your fault either?"**

**"……."**

**"Thought so."**

**"At least you have some hair…"**

**"But I wouldn't be bald in the first place!"**

Uncle Iroh sighed and continued to drink some tea, **"It's not easy being an Uncle…."**

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Like I said the next chapter will be funny! (Hint hint: Zuko in a dress)**


	4. First Training Session

**Okay, ummmmm...maybe this is not really funny as I expected, but my brother said it's ridiculos. Tch, brothers. Oh, and as I said before, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY!...just not love love...just love like.**

* * *

Chapter Four: "First Training Session"

7:00 am…

"**ZUKI!" **Kiara yelled while shaking Zuko in his sleep. **"ZUKI, WAKE UP! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF YOUR TRAINING!"**

**"Wha…What?" **Zuko squinted and looked at Kiara. She had her hair down, with a head band, and was wearing a training tee with her belly button showing. Her pants were baggy and ended to her knees where the boundaries of her ninja shoes were. All of her clothes that she was wearing was black. He got back to bed without care, **"Get out of my room."**

**"BUT YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"**

**"I'm awake."**

**"THEN GET UP AND START THIS DAY WITH TRAINING!"**

**"Didn't I tell you to get out?"**

**"ZUKI! PLLLLEEEAAASSSEE! GET UP!"**

**"Are you out yet?"**

**"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"**

**"Get out, get out, get out…"**

**"NO! GET UP!"**

**"No, you get up."**

**"I AM UP, ZUKI!"**

**"Good, now get out."**

**"NO YOU GET OUT!"**

**"Get out."**

**"GET UP!"**

**"Get out."**

**"GET UP!"**

**"Get out."**

**"GET UP!"**

**"Get out."**

**"I SAID TO GET UP!"**

**"Your not gonna give up are you?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Okay…fine…."** Zuko got up and walked out, while Kiara followed him through.

**"I hope your ready…"** Kiara said while walking.

**"Ready for what?"**

**"Oh…nothing…"**

**"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"** You, suddenly, see Zuko in a cute pink ballerina suit with his hair down, looking miserable. Uncle Iroh and the rest of the fire benders hesitate to laugh, and would stop when Prince Zuko glared at them.

**"Don't you look adorable!" **Kiara teased.

**"What exactly does this have to do with building up my skills?"**

**"Why, it builds up you confidence… In about 4 hours, we are going to a theater in which you are going to perform! Isn't that great?"**

**"PER-PERFORM! YOU DUMBASS! I'M GONNA PERFORM IN THIS RIDICULOUS OUTFIT!"**

**"If you think it's ridiculous then why are you wearing it?"**

**"I'M WEARING IT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!"**

**"…then why are you turning all red?"**

**"BECAUSE I'M ANGRY, YOU EXCUSE FOR A GUARDIAN!"**

**"Rrriiigghhhttt…Admit it…you like the dress…You think it makes you look so hot!"**

Zuko steamed up and clenched his fists, **"I'M A FLAT CHESTED, SEMI-MUSCULAR WOMAN AND I DON'T THINK BEING HALF BALD WOULD ATTRACT ANY GUY!"**

**"Right, right. Now, I think it's time for me to teach you he dance routine." **Kiara said while walking towards Zuko's room.

**"D-Dance routine?" **

20 minutes later in Zuko's room…..

**"Okay, Zuko get in your position!" **Kiara turns on her radio and plays Hampton the Hamster: The Official Hamster Dance Song (for those who haven't heard it, a hamster sings it and it's like all technoish and bouncy. So Zuko would look absolutely weird doing this ballistic dance routine of mine..MWAHAHAAHAHA!.) Zuko turned around, waiting for the song to start. When the music started, he put his hands on his hip and shook it. Then he turned around and did the moonwalk. He, obviously, wasn't smiling. Then he laid his hands on his hip while the other hand spread out, then the other hand. Right after that, he put his position as a penguin and turned around 4 times, then did a little disco. Then he did glitter fingers. When the country hamster started singing, Zuko put his hands on his hips again and raised his other hand in the air. Then he raised the roof and spun around while hopping a little. He waved his hands side to side and continued to jump. When the country hamster sang again, he did the same routine, then repeated all the things he did towards the ending.

**"Great! That was great Zuko!" **Kiara clapped blissfully.

Zuko twitched and turned the other way, crossing his arms. He, suddenly, stopped and turned to Kiara, **"You must be tired Kiara! Here, let me massage your neck for you…." **

**"Why, that would be nice, Zuko," **Kiara blushed. Zuko ringed his hands around her neck, and slowly…..STRANGLED HER!

**"I'M NOT GOING TO THE DAMN THEATHER, AND I'M NOT GOING TO PERFORM THERE!" **Zuko yelled,** "DO YOU THINK I'M FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DO THESE RIDICULOUS THINGS!"**

Kiara coughed a little and swung him over her. They tumbled onto the ground, leaving Kiara on top of him, **"No, but you have to listen to you guardian, and train. Trust me; I know what's best for you." **She got off and dusted herself with a smile on her face. Zuko snorted and pushed her out of the room, **"Get out." **Then slammed the door behind her.

**"He definitely needs to grow his hair…." **Kiara said while walking away.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**So what do you think. Maybe it's not that funny, huh?**


	5. Talkie

**Ello! This chapter talks about Kiara and what not. So, it's not funny as I want it to be. sob sob**

* * *

Chapter Five: "Talkie"

3 days later…

Zuko rested along the deck of the ship with his eyes shut closed. He was tired of all the ridiculous tasks that Kiara sent him through. In fact, he almost fell down the edge of the ship if Kiara hadn't tied a rope to him.

Kiara, suddenly, tapped his shoulder, **"Hey, Zuki!"**

"**What now?" **Zuko answered in a rude matter.

"**Aw, don't be mad Zuki! I was just trying to help," **Kiara stated.

"**Tch, yeah. You put me in the theater, you drown me for marshmallows, and you made me hit a high pitch in singing. That has nothing to do with anything I'll need in battle."**

"**Zuki, Zuki, Zuki…"**

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

"**Oh, sorry…Ummm.. Zuko, Zuko, Zuki.."**

"**WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"**

"**Sorry! I can't help it!"**

Zuko slammed his head on the pole and stayed in that position, **"You're hopeless…"**

"**But I have faith."**

"**I meant that it's no use to talk to you."**

Kiara stood next to him and sighed, **"Well, maybe that's because you never do. I mean, yeah you do, but you just don't open up to me you know?"**

"**Why would I want to?"**

"**Zuko, we've been friends for 10 years."**

"**Yes, I know, and you don't need to repeat that."**

"**I'm not repeating it, I'm reminding you."**

"**But I already know."**

"**But you're forgetting at times."**

"**No, I'm not."**

"**Yes, you are."**

"**No." **

"**Yes."**

"…**Forget it, same solution, same result."**

"**Well, anyway, back then we were as close as peanut butter and jelly!**

"**Was that even invented in our time?"**

"**Shhhh.. The readers aren't supposed to know that."**

"**Oops."**

"**Okay, we were as close as best friends!"**

flashback-

**"I HATE YOU ZUKI!"**

**"AND I HATE YOU!"**

**"YOU'RE THE WORSTEST FWEND I'VE EVA HAD!"**

**"WHO SAID YOU WER MY FWNED!"**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Kiara runs away in tears.

flashback over-

**"Well, we did get back together, right Z?"**

**"Yeah, after Uncle Iroh hit us with the frying pan."**

**"Haha, those were the days."**

**"Yeah, like the time Uncle was trying to do the belly dance to cheer you up when you cried."**

**"Oh, geez. I can't believe I actually enjoyed those."**

**"I can't believe you didn't barf."**

**"HAHAHA! You're funny."**

**"Don't get cocky, I only do that at rare times."**

**"Yeah, sure. Like the time you thought Uncle Iroh was pregnant."**

**"Hah, it's hard to tell."**

Kiara continued to laugh, while Zuko stayed with his usual attitude and thought about something.

**"Hey, Kiara?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why did you stay with me and Uncle?"**

**"You mean, now?"**

**"No, no. Back then."**

**"Oh, my father wanted me to train with you and from your Uncle"**

**"Who is your father anyway?"**

**"You mean, I didn't tell you?"**

**"I don't recall."**

**"Well, do you know Commander Zhao?"**

**"HE'S YOUR FATHER?"**

**"Yup! He's my dad alright! My pa!"**

**"I don't believe this. You don't even look anything like him!"**

**"That's because he adopted me!"**

**"You were adopted?"**

**"Yup!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Oh…umm…. I don't know. I just am!"**

**"I'll never look at you the same way again."**

**"Then how did you look me as?"**

**"….Nothing."**

**"HEY!"**

**"Uhhhh.. What were you going to say?"**

**"I was going to throw you off the ship and laugh in an evil matter."**

**"WHOA- I mean, no! I meant before the peanut butter and jelly talk!"**

**"Oh… Well the training that I gave you wasn't really necessary!"**

**"WHAT!"**

**"I just wanted to see if you can sing, dance, and swim! The real training hasn't begun just yet!" **

**"YOU MEAN I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO YOUR STUPID TASKS!"**

**"Eggzactally."**

**"… I hate you."**

**"I know!"**

Zuko carried Kiara and threw her off the deck without feeling any guilt.

**"Hey! That wasn't funny!"**

**"Yeah it is. Let's see if you can swim to the deck!"**

**"WHAT! OH GREAT!" **Kiara swam quickly trying to keep up while Zuko watched with amusement.


	6. Bones and Thighs Yahh

Chapter Six: "Bones and Thighs…Yahh"

The fire of the burning candles floated among the tired prince. He meditated throughout the morning without any disturbance. It was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop on the hollow floor. Nothing can break this concentration.

**"Good, it's silent," **Zuko thought. **"Nothing can possibly go wrong…"**

**"HEY ZUKI!" **Kiara yelled, slamming through the door.

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!" **Zuko screamed, falling face flat onto the floor. The candles followed and burned out.

**"Oops," **she said innocently.

**"My day is ruined…"** Zuko mumbled to himself. Kiara giggled and helped Zuko up.

**"Don't be mad, Zuki!" **Kiara said while dusting him. **"Besides, it's your first day!" **She walked towards the door, then turned to him,** "Oh, and just to tell you… Nice underwear, pinky." **Then she left.

Zuko quickly looked down and found out that he was wearing his pink briefs that Uncle Iroh gave to him. Zuko quickly covered himself and slipped on his pants.

1 hour later…

Zuko got onto deck and found Uncle Iroh and Kiara standing there. They turned to Zuko without any supplies.

**"Okay, what?" **Zukoasked walking up to them.

**"Were on our way to Tsisio," **Kiara smiled with her hands behind her back.

**"Why?" **Prince Zuko asked eagerly. **"It's full of hills and mountains and more high places. What's it for?"**

Kiara and Uncle Iroh looked at each other with amusement.

At Tsisio…

**"So I'm supposed to carry you to Mt. Hijack?" **Zuko said looking at Kiara strangely.

**"Yep!" **Kiara answered.

**"And why do I need to carry you there?" **

**"To build up your strength and speed… And my legs sore. I need to deliver something to my friend there…. But mostly to build up your strength and speed."**

**"Yeeeaah.. Whatever. This will be easy, you can't be that heavy."**

**"Okay, let's start!" **Kiara jumped on Zuko's back and he fell straight to the ground.

**"GACK!" **Zuko gagged.

**"What? I thought you said it would be easy."**

**"Geez, Kiara! What do you eat! You weigh more than Uncle Iroh!"**

**"What! Shut up! I just have the ability to alternate my weight!"**

**"Yeah right! I bet you have a bigger belly than Uncle Iroh's."**

**"I told you to shut up down there! Now, hurry up and carry me already."**

**"Okay, okay," **Zuko struggled to pick her up and started walking. In a few seconds, he fell down again.

**"C'mon Zuko, it wasn't even a mile!"**

Zuko groaned and continued to walk forward. He had to take big steps, but paused in every one.

**"Can't you go any faster than that?" **Kiara criticized. Zuko was annoyed by that and didn't take any pauses this time. He struggled and struggled throughout the day, but didn't complain. Then he stopped to rest and looked back on his progress. He finally reached a mile.

**"Tch, finally. Hey how far is this place anyway?" **Zuko asked Kiara.

**"Oh, about 10 more miles," **Kiara said without worry. Prince Zuko's mouth dropped and so did his head.

**"C'mon! Chop, chop! We got miles to go!" **

Zuko continued on. In a few hours, Zuko found himself running.

**"Hey, Zuki, your running!" **Kiara smiled.

**"No, Kiara, I'm running!"**

**"That's what I just said!"**

**"I was being ironic."**

**"Oh so your…."**

**"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear it!"**

**"Okay, okay."**

Hours later, he continued to run up some hills, still carrying Kiara. It was already 5:00 PM and they had one more mile to go. Kiara got bored and leaned towards Zuko's back, while gripping him tightly. Zuko suddenly blushed and dropped Kiara.

**"Ouch!" **Kiara yelled after falling to the ground. **"Hey Zuki! What was that for!"**

**"Uhhh… Ummm... I-I felt uncomfortable." **Zuko said, looking away. **"Umm… Let's just get back to running."**

Zuko turned back to Kiara and she concentrated on the sky.

**"Hey, I was talking to you!"** Zuko yelled. **"What are you looking at anyway?"**

Kiara pointed to sky and said, **"Up there. There's a bison."**

**"The avatar!" **Zuko panicked.


	7. The Search Begins

Chapter Seven: "The Search Begins!"

Zuko watched as the avatar flew over him and Kiara, looking at the sky. Drops of sweat dripped down his head, helplessly watching as he passes by. Kiara realizes his stress and wondered about him.

**"What was that you said?" **Kiara asked Zuko. **"Some avatar? Is she a girl or something?"**

**"No! He's a boy! What? You don't know who the avatar is?" **Zuko said, turning to her. Her look was suspicious, but he had no clue. He sighed with grief and turned back to the sky, **"Great… Here's my one chance of capturing the avatar and I lost it! Damnit!"**

Kiara frowned at his loss and turned back to the sky. She watched as the avatar's bison flew down to Mt. Hijack. With hope Zuko ran quickly to catch up with the avatar, leaving Kiara behind.

**"Zuko? What? I'm not good enough for you?"** With a sigh, she walked after Zuko, sadly.

At Mt. Hijack, Zuko ran all over the place, searching for the avatar. Kiara watched in a nearby chair and grew very, very bored. She turned around and a boy was standing right next to her.

Out of surprise she flinched back and looked at him, **"GAH! Oh hey wait, sorry about that. I just got a little scared. That's all."**

**"Oh it's okay! I didn't mean to scare you. Sooooo why are you here? You look offly bored with yourself," **the boy answered.

**"I'm just waiting for my friend to finish what he's doing." **She sighed.

**"Well why don't you just help him?" **he asked out of curiosity.

**"Well I…. Don't know what exactly he I looking for," **she said, blushing.

**"I can help, but you have to ask what he's looking for first! You know, three heads are better than one!" **he smiled. The boy's smile seemed very familiar to Kiara, it's like he's seen him before. She stood up and walked slowly to Zuko with a blank expression on her face.

Out of nowhere, two firebenders grabbed Kiara and put a mask over her face. She struggled through their grasps, knowing that she was growing weaker and weaker. Only seconds pass, and she dropped straight to the ground. The boy watched from a far and ran up to those firebender, kicking their buttocks! Kiara watched, only with the blurr in her eyes, and then soon dropped down unconsciously.

Darkness came over the world. Nothing but black, cold shadows covered the room. Kiara stood alone, watching only that but the shadows that grew over her. Noises of screams flew everywhere, covering everything. Everything and everyone. She crouched down, protecting her ears with her hands. She cried and yelled out for help, trying to reach anyone who could save her. But only screams could be heard. Only the screams that always came into her mind. Into her dreams. Into her nightmares. And into her life. It haunted her everyday, while she covered it with positive thoughts. But it never worked. The screams of terror always won and always came through. Nothing could stop it's disaster from happening. Her tears of blood fled through her cheeks and clothes. She tried to wipe them off, but it never smeared away. It stayed in her skin and allowed itself to flow through her body, leaving red scars. Without warning the shadows grew near, reaching out for her, trying to grab her. And it always did. It sucked her into a portal of hate. A portal that only allowed mayhem. Mayhem and violence. Dead bodies were spread over the portal that she always dreamt of. The dead humans that were still alive, grabbing her body into darkness. Darkness. That's what she always thought of. Something that she always kept as a child. And throughout the rest of her life.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Kiara screamed, waking up from her nightmare. Her sweat dripped down her skin while she panicked with fear.

**"Whoa! Whoa! Easy!" **A girl with a blue suit settled her down. She had tan skin and brown braided hair. She had 2 strips of hair that hung from the top of her hair above her forehead to the braid behind her head. **"Calm down. Your gonna be alright."**

Kiara panted heavily and settled down with the girl's calm voice, **"T-Thank you."**

She looked around and observed her atmosphere. She was in a calm place. The grass was green and the waterfalls drowned down to the stream. By the stream was a boy, also in a blue suit. He was partially bald form the sides, and a ponytail of brown. He seemed to be mixing some medical substance in a bowl. He turned back to Kiara, but only took a glance at her. He shot a smile, but went back to work.

A bison floated on the stream, along with a lemur that was eating a type of fruit.

The same boy that she saw earlier was sitting peacefully on the rock, holding his staff.

Kiara tried to stand up, but flew back down.

**"I said to take it easy! If you keep this up, you'll be in bed for weeks!" **the girl explained. **"Just slow down a bit, kay?"**

**"O- Okay," **Kiara stuttered.

The girl turned to the boy at the stream and yelled, **"Hey Sokka! Are you done yet?"**

**"YEAH!" **he yelled back. He ran to the girl and gave her the bowl. The girl took it and shoved the whole thing into Kiara's mouth, including the bowl. She struggled to swallow it, but she was able to anyway.

She panted hard and turned back to them, **"Are you trying to kill me!"**

**"No, we're trying to cure you," **the boy referred to as "Sokka" said.

**"You'll probably get better in a few days if you rest, I suggest…" **the girl turned to look at Kiara. She was already walking towards the boy she saw earlier.

**"You get up and ignore me," **the girl continued.

**"Hey, that's what she just did without hearing you. That's pretty fast," **the boy beside her said. The girl smacked his head with an annoyed look.

**"Hey,"** Kiara said to the familiar boy.

**"Hey," **he answered back. **"You got up quickly."**

**"Thanks, I was trained to balance my health."**

**"Wow, that cool!" **

**"Yeah, I guess it is."**

**"My name's Aang. What's yours?"**

That simple statement struck Kiara. It seemed so familiar. Like she heard it before.

**"Have I seen you before?" **Kiara asks curiously.

**"Yeah, at Mt. Hijack!"**

**"No, no! I mean before. As in long ago. You seem offly familiar."**

Aang's smile suddenly turned to a frown, **"Maybe that's because I'm the avatar."**

**"Avatar?"**

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Avatar Huh?

Chapter Eight: "Avatar Huh?"

Featuring Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents!

"Avatar?" Kiara asked once more.

"Yeah," the avatar smiled dimly.

"It must be great," Kiara said, showing a weak smile, "Being the avatar."

"Not to me it is. You have to do all these important stuff that's needed to save the world. And if make one mistake, millions can die," he sighed, "But I guess it's not so bad once you get used to it."

Aang hopped out of his seat and showed her the marble trick. Kiara laughed at his little show while the girl and Sokka watched from a far.

"I should get going," Kiara smiled, "My friend might be worried about me."

Kiara turned away and started. The girl who cured her ran in front of her in order to cease her.

"But you didn't fully heal yet! You could faint in the middle of something. At least stay until tomorrow afternoon." the girl insisted.

Kiara smiled for her consideration, and bowed down to her, "If I will stay tonight at least I must know who you are. I should thank the ones who saved me after all."

Again, Kiara smiled and the girl smiled back, "I'm Katara. And this is my brother Sokka." She pointed to the boy who was in distance. He waved at Kiara and she obviously waved back.

"Thank you. I'm honored to be with such caring people," Kiara laughed.

"Hey," Katara shouted catching her attention, "How about telling us your name?"

Kiara looked at all of them for a moment and finally answered, "I'm Kiara."

"That's a nice name," Sokka smirked.

"Thanks," Kiara blushed.

"Okay Sokka, your sleeping on the floor tonight," Katara claimed.

Sokka twitched and turned to Katara, "W-What? Why?"

"Kiara needs something to sleep in! So she's using your sleeping bag!" she argued.

"Why can't she use your sleeping bag?" Sokka whined.

"Coz' I'm a lady, that's why!"

"No one ever said you were!"

Katara clenched her fists and was about to pounce, but luckily, Kiara interrupted.

"I can always sleep in the trees you know," she stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kiara replied.

"Well, okay," Katara agreed, "If you really want to."

The next morning, Kiara jumped off the branch and went on into the lake for a little bath. She took off her clothes, still wearing her undergarments, and slowly drifted into the water. Without even moving her hands, the water was able to move throughout her body and quench her heat. She shifted the water into a ball that surrounded her body. She continued to bathe as long as she wished.

Sokka woke up quickly, out of his nightmare. He dreamt that there was a person actually tapping in some sort of board with keys that had different letters. Then there was this square box that was responding to it's actions. Words suddenly lit up on the box. It read : WINDOWS 98. How silly of him actually thinking that there are people like that, huh? D Then he woke up, panicking from what he saw. He quickly ran into the lake and wiped off his sweat. It wasn't long before he peered up and found Kiara waterbending like it was child's play. Kiara turned around and let out a screeh, letting all the water drop back into the lake.

"S-SOKKA?" she questioned.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU NAKED?" Sokka yelled.

"No..." Kiara answered with a blank expression.

"Oh, just thinking," Sokka replied.

"Excuse me!" she replied.

"I mean-err- Just peeking!"

"What?"

"Sorry! I should shut up now! -"

"Yeah, your acting pretty strange."

"Oh aren't I?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So you're a waterbender?"

"Actually…YES! YES I AM! Hehehe!" she answered suspiciously, "Of course, I couldn't be lieing or anything! How silly of you to think that, you silly boy!"

"… But I didn't think that," Sokka answered.

"Of course you didn't! Now you should go somewhere far away! I'm gonna change!" Kiara leaped out of the water and hopped onto the branch. Then she covered herself with leaves.

Suddenly a different voice answers, "Pay no attention to the very muscular lady under the leaves that is actually lieing to you!"

"COSMO YOU DUNDERHEAD! Your in the wrong story!" Kiara yelled.

"Oh really or am I just in the wrong story?" Cosmo(from Fairly Odd Parents) said suspiciously.

"Cosmo you're in the wrong story!" Sokka replied. "You're ruining this story!"

"Hey Sokka haven't seen you for a long time! Where's…"

"COSMO! GET OUT OF THE STORY!" they both yelled.

"Okay! But I'm telling my mommy!" the little green fairy cried, disappearing from existence.

"Now where were we," Sokka continued, "I never knew you were a waterbender."

"Yeah well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," she replied while she changed.

"Well then let's talk," he suggested. Kiara peeked out of the leaves, then hopped out of the branch with her original clothing. They both smiled at each other.

"Then she goes, that's not my mother! That's her buttocks!" Kiara laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Sokka laughed, "I don't get it. Is the dad gay?"

"You know! How she thought her butt was the mother," Kiara explained.

"Ew, that's nasty," Sokka replied.

"Seems like you two are having fun," Katara answered nearby.

"Yeah, there becoming friends! Hey did you guys se Cosmo?" Aang smiled.

"Aang! That's not in the script!" Kiara answered.

"Yeah well…"

A glitter suddenly appears out of nowhere and happened to be Cosmo's mummy, "Alright which one of you made my little Cosmo? Was it you baldy?"

Another glitter appears and it was Cosmo who pointed to Sokka and Kiara, "It was them mommy! They were mean!"

"Alright! You're gonna get it!" She chased them both with a frying pan, while they both ran away.

END OF CHAPTER!


	9. The Comeback

**LATEST REVIEW OF REVIEWS(that was on when I typed this chappy)!**

**Flames220- Thanx! Got that idea from my bro! XD You'll find some answers to those questions on the next chappy! Whose a good little chappy? BARK! Hey Chappy go bark! Good chappy!**

**Nikki Satoshi-Don't worry, Kiara no eye him. Oh and sorry I took long! Me like to sleep over cuzez'! 3**

**Hiko-chan- Glad you liked it! Thanx for duuuuhhhh review! YAY! **

**Me: I'd like to thank all my 47 reviews... I mean.. 43! XD **

Chapter Nine: "The Comeback"

"HILLBILLY'S!" Katara yells.

"BILLY'S HILL!" Sokka yells back.

"I say it's Hillbilly's and that's final!" Katara claims.

"No! It's a bill's hill!" says Sokka.

"Why are you guys fighting over peanut butter and jelly- I-I mean this sweet substance in which I don't know about!" Kiara complains.

"Don't worry, they are always like this, Kiara," Aang explains, "Would you like a bite of my sandwich-I mean Which sand was it that Momo was sleeping in?"

"Look, Sokka! Don't be stupid! I read it in a sacred book! It's a Hllbilly!" Katara shouted.

"And a wise man told me that it was a Billy's hill!" Sokka fight back, clenching his fists. And while the two threw words at each other, the little lemur took the tasty treat and left a little present for them.

"Hold on, I think there's something in my pocket," Kiara says, not seeing the gift.

"Hey, guys," Aang said, pointing at the present.

"WHAT!" the two yelled.

"Uhhhh," he pointed at it again and they observed it.

"What is that?" Katara asks curiously.

Sokka picked up the little gift and observed it, "Seems like some sort of fruit."

"Take a bite," Katara demanded. The curious boy slowly approached his mouth, going bit by bit.

"Actually that was lemur.." Aang ceases as he was interrupted.

Kiara turns back and tries to explain something to them when.."Okay guys I think I gotta- OMYGOSH! IS THAT LEMUR…"

"Yeah, Momo left us a gift," Katara smiled.

"No Katara that's lemur..," once again Kiara was interrupted.

"Hey this thing isn't so bad. It tastes delicious!" Sokka complements, taking the last bite of it.

"SOKKA THAT'S LEMUR CRAP! SPIT IT OUT!" Aang shouts.

"Don't talk about the lemur like that! That wasn't very nice!" Katara lectures. Aang then turns to Kiara.

"Should we..," once again Aang gets interrupted by Kiara.

"No," she responds.

**-Zuko's Ship-**

"Hey uncle have you guys seen Kiara?" Zuko asks Iroh, "I've looked all over the ship and the city, but I haven't seen her."

"No I haven't seen her," Iroh answers. Few seconds passed and a statement pops up in his mind, "You looked all over the place? Prince Zuko, have you been eyeing the young vixen?"

Zuko suddenly blushes out of embarrassment, "No uncle. Of course not! Just concerned of my guardian! That's all!"

Iroh rubs his chin with suspicion , but responds in a normal tone, "Well, we do know that once she gets bored, she looks for a lake. So maybe she's probably at the lakeside of Tsisio!"

"Of course! I forgot about that! Uncle! We must leave!" Zuko yells, grabbing on to Iroh's arm.

"But I didn't finish ,my Kentucky Fried Chicken! Surely we could stop by Pizza Hut!" Iroh complains.

"Uncle Iroh! That stuff wasn't invented yet!" Zuko whispers loudly.

**-Back at the lakeside of Tsisio-**

Katara, Sokka, Kiara, and Aang continue to play 'Whack Sokka with a Stick' until the young Prince comes in and wrecks their fun.

"Hand over my peesent and we will leave you no harm," Zuko stated over a leaf bullhorn (microphone that a police uses).

"Peesent?" Kiara questioned, "ITS PEASENT! And what am I to you? A poor old lady!"

"Oh no! It's Zuko!" Aang sighed with grief.

"Hey that rhymed!" Sokka laughed, "Maybe Chip Skylark can make a song out of that!"

Uncle Iroh struggles to get the leaf bullhorn from Zuko to play with it, while Zuko pushes him away, "C'mon Zuko! I just want to try it one time!"

"Get away Uncle!" Zuko demanded, "Give back the girl!"

"Aw man, play times over," Kiara sighed.

"You know him?" Aang questions, turning to Kiara.

"Yeah! He's my friend," Kiara smiles.

"You poor domestic little idiot," Sokka taunts, "He's pure evil."

"Who knew a cold soul could have such a joy bottle?" Katara curses.

"Well guys, despite the fact that you're cursing my padaone, I think that's my sign to go home. I'll see you guys later sometime! Bye!" Kiara gives one last waves then runs over to Zuko. **SLAP!**


	10. Kid Zuko and Monkey Iroh

Chapter Ten: "Kid Zuko and Monkey Iroh"

Part one

"OW!" Kiara yelled, "Why did you slap me!"

"You know, I actually thought that Kiara would slap you, not vise versa," Iroh stated.

"Yeah well, KIARA! WHY DID YOU STRAY AWAY FROM ME!" Zuko yelled, "YOU HAD ME LOSE TRACK OF THE AVATAR! AND I HAD TO SACRIFICE CAPTURING HIM FOR YOU!"

Kiara fussed crossed her arms, "I didn't ask you to save me! You could've just continued to search!"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU!" he let out, not knowing what he said.

Kiara blushed and took a step back. He looked at her with confusement, "What'd I say?"

"Nothing…" she explained, facing the other way.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning zapped Zuko, causing him to fall to the ground. Kiara ran over to him and found that he was suddenly shrinking. He continued to shrink until he finally looked like a 5 year old.

"Zuko?" Kiara questioned with shock.

"Aw, isn't he just precious!" Iroh complemented. Kiara looked at him with a bizarre look, "I mean, this is horrible!"

She turned back to Zuko and shook him until he woke up, "Ugh, my head."

"Zuko, are you awake?"

"…Who are you?" he asked, suddenly popping up.

Kiara zipped back out of more shock, "Zuko, what happened to you?"

"I don't know. I think I was picking my nose. But where am I anyway? And seriously who are you?" he asked impatiently.

"I never realized that Zuko was such a motor mouth," Kiara petted his head.

Iroh went up to the boy and stared at him, "How old are you?"

"I think I'm 5 uncle. Hey did you gain weight?"

"You are right, he is a motor mouth," Iroh said, turning back to Kiara.

"But how did all this happen?" Kiara questioned with panic, "All I saw was a flash of light, and here's baby bonkers!"

"What the heck bonkers?" Zuko asked, continuously poking Kiara, "What is it? Huh huh huh huh huh?"

"Ouch! Cut it out!" Kiara yelled pushing away Zuko.

"Fine, I'll ask the fat man!" he started the poke Iroh and asked ridiculous questions.

"Oh geez, and I thought you we're annoying," Iroh said to Kiara.

Kiara rubbed her chin and thought of a quick plan to turn him back, "QUICK ROBIN! TO THE SHIP MOBILE!"

Suddenly you see Iroh dressed as Robin carrying Zuko, then all running to the ship.

They were all in Kiara room, with potions and mixtures of bottles all around her bed. She mixed up a couple of them and held it up with her hand.

"VIOLA! I found a cure!" Kiara claimed.

"How did you learn all this anyway?" Iroh asked.

"Spell casting school. I was the top student!"

"So I see," he said rubbing his chin.

"Hey what's this?" Zuko pestered playing with all the bottles, "HAHAHAHAHA! This is fun!"

He threw one at Iroh and he turned into monkey. Iroh ran around in circles and jumped all around the room, causing messes.

"Calm down, uncle!" Kiara yelled, trying to catch Iroh.

"A monkey! SWEET!" Zuko yelled jumping on it, "Ride 'em cowboy! YEEHAW!"

Iroh got even worse. He went even faster, jumping everywhere! He, then, caused Kiara to drop the cure. She gasped and stopped to look at the cracked bottle. Kiara steamed up and grabbed both of them.

She had the evil look on them and so they didn't move at all, "IF THE BOTH OF YOU DON'T STOP GOING BANANERS.."

"Bananas," Zuko corrected.

Kiara roared , making him shut up, "Okay…I got it."

"LIKE I SAID, IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL EAT YOUR HEART! Haha, no seriously. I will tear out your clothes and fur, reach into your chest and take your heart out. Now, shut up and stay put."


End file.
